


Girlsu ravu

by Peachii32172



Category: My life ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachii32172/pseuds/Peachii32172
Summary: Milk loved Southtwerk. She loved Southtwerk so much that she would kill anyone who would show any affection to her, because Milk is a KAWAII DESU NEE YANDERE NYA~This story is about the tragic death of Milk and Milks undying love for Southtwerk.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Girlsu ravu

Milk was doing what she would do any friday afternoon, sitting in a tree, creeping at the beautiful girl with stunning latte colored hair and super kawaii eyes. Milk could feel her mouth water. She loved that beautiful girl so much.  
"You'll love my gay ass one day, Southtwerk" said Milk as she stared at Southtwerks beautiful face.  
But then she noticed that Southtwerk was talking to someone...  
"STAN MARSH?!?!?!? OH HE DEAD" shouted Milk as she jumped down and stABBeD StAn RiGht iN ThE FuCKING ASS. 

Southtwerk gasped, "M-Milk-chan????? `•^•`"  
Milk looked up at Southtwerk and said "yes Southtwerk-chan...it is I, Milk-chan"  
Southtwerk took a very dramatic step back and fell to the concrete ground. (Boom, panty shot)  
Southtwerk blushed and looked away in a very kawaii way. (Because fuck the dead body in front of yall lets just ignore that)  
"Southtwerk, will.. will you marry me???" 

Southtwerk looked at her, a red glimse appering in her eyes and she said  
"No, but I WILL MARRY YOUR DEAD BODY" She jumped up from the ground and stabbed Milk in the chest and then she fucked her dead body.

 

The end~

**Author's Note:**

> Oml yall this is a fucking joke plz dont be stupid.


End file.
